Time Is Running Out
by mitchellsunf
Summary: What if Katherine turned Bonnie into a Vampire instead of Caroline? What is Vamp Bonnie like and is Damon falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's P.O.V

I sat down at the bar of the Mystic Grill. This past week hadn't been easy on anyone including me. Caroline's life had been in danger from a car accident. Elena's uncle had been stabbed and had most of his fingers cut off. Jeremy had attempted to turn himself because of the death of his girlfriend. And Tyler is dealing with the death of his father.

I ordered a drink, using my fake id Caroline had given me. I never thought I would have to use it but here I am. I downed my drink and then two more. It was starting to get late so I decided it was time to go. I got out to the parking lot and ran into someone familiar. "Elena?"

She looked at me and smirked "Bonnie Bennett it's nice to finally meet you." she said confusing me.

"What?" And then it hit me. I was getting these strange vibes from her, like the vibes I got around only vampires. Katherine. Elena told me they looked alike but not like this. I turned to run, only to have her standing in front of me.

I stared into her eyes trying to use an aneurysm spell. It seemed to work at first, until she straighten up and smirked again. "I've been around a ling time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to better than that." she said before she grabbed my neck and started to choke me. "Now you're no good to me dead and I could really use a Bennett in this time. And now that my bloods in you, all I have to do is kill you."

I looked at her confused and struggling to breathe. "H-how?" I asked

"You should watch more carefully when you drink someone could slip something to you."

I remembered my drinks. Failing to grasp how I could that. Katherine's grip on me loosen. And before I could do anything she tighten her grip again and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to my surroundings. I was on a couch in a familiar place. I looked up as Stefan entered the room. "Stefan? What am I doing here?"

His face was unreadable as he said "I found you unconscious. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"What?"

"Someone hurt you. What do you remember?"

"I- Katherine."

He face became more serious if possible. "Katherine? What about her?"

"Sh-she attacked me. She said she slipped her blood in my drink and then…" My eyes widen with realization she killed me with her blood inside of me. "I'm a-a. NO! I can't be!" I said before a nearby light blew out.

"BONNIE!" Stefan yelled "You have to calm down. You have to stop." I turned to look at him at that moment all I could do is nod. "Okay. Bonnie listen I'm sorry. Katherine must have done this to get back at me, but I'll help you through this I promise. I'll make her pay." I looked in his eyes I saw that he was sincere.

"Okay." I whispered only wanting one thing: Katherine dead.

**A/N: **This is my first fic for the show so please let me know how I did. And sorry that it's short I'll update if wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Damon, you have to get home quick. It's Katherine." he said before hanging up.

"Do we really need _him_ here?" I asked

"I know you don't like him but we may need him for this."

"Need me for what?" came a new and annoying voice.

Stefan and I both turned our heads to see Damon standing there with his smirk.

"Where were you?"

"With Liz, she told me about Caroline's remarkable recovery you're welcome for that by the way witch_." Wow, not even a minute here and I already want to kill him. That's a new record. _

"Damon." Stefan warned

"Stefan." Damon mocked back "Why did you call me here?"

"Bonnie ran into Katherine earlier."

"Yeah…so?" he stated impassively

"She turned her."

"Into a vampire?" he asked

"No, into a robot. Of course she turned me into a vampire." I snapped

"Oh." he said turning to Stefan "Is this her way of sending some kind of message?"

"Probably it's Katherine we're talking about." said Stefan

"Okay but why me why not go after Elena?" I asked

"You're a witch, more importantly a Bennett." replied Damon. I sighed and shook my head, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"What would make her think I would help her especially after she did _this _to me."

"She has a way of manipulating people." answered Stefan

"Well she has to be stopp-" I stopped I got this overwhelming feeling of hungriness. "Oh no."

Stefan looked at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry." I stated unable to stop the worry from my voice.

"She hasn't fed yet?" asked Damon

"No. We have to get her some blood."

I shut my eyes at the thought of having to drink blood for the rest of my life. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't Damon has some from the hospital you can have. Let's go." he said leading my down to the basement. He retrieved a package of blood from a fridge and handed to me. I stared at it awhile not wanting to do this. "It's okay." Stefan assured

My instincts took over as I felt my fangs extending and bit a whole in the bag and started to drink. I could feel my face changing and my body reacting. It was fulfilling,

I had finished off the bag and Stefan and I headed back up. "She done?" asked Damon sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." replied Stefan

"What now?" I asked

"Now. We need to figure out other things like hunting, cravings and…" he broke off "…do you think you could make a sunlight ring for yourself?"

I remember seeing the spell, it looked pretty simple. "I don't know I mean-."

"Bonnie, you can drop a vampire with only one look I don't think this will be a problem."

I looked down. "Yeah but what if that's not the only reason."

Stefan gave me an understanding look. "You're afraid of losing control." He said knowingly "It will be better once you get hunting and get you under more control." he paused "Do you have anything that you can use to protect you from the sun?" I nodded "Good then at least that shouldn't be a problem."

I spoke up "Yeah you're forgetting one thing: what to do about Katherine?"

"I say something involving fire and/or beheading." Damon replied

"For once I agree with the Damon."

"Me too. She has to be stopped." Stefan started then turning to Damon "Are you sure you're with us in this?"

"Stefan I get it you're worried that her being he is going to drive me over the edge. newsflash Stefan it takes more than that bitch to get to me."

"Well then why did you kill Jeremy?"

My eyes widen at that statement "You killed Jeremy?" I asked

"Yeah but it was only for a minute." he said as if it was something that happened everyday.

"He had a ring." Stefan clarified

"Yeah but enough about that after. Have you ever heard of Richard Lockwood's brother Mason Lockwood?"

Stefan shook his head as I spoke up "Yeah, Tyler's uncle. Why?"

"I don't think he's human. It's obvious his brother wasn't or else he wouldn't have been in the fire."

"Or Tyler wouldn't have been affected by the Gilbert device."

"Right."

"So what are we thinking vampires?" I asked

"I don't think so something else."

"Something else like what?" Damon shrugged

"Great so there's a new creature out there along with Queen Bitch Katherine." I said

There was a knock at the door. Stefan excused himself to go answer it. He returned with Alaric in tow. He seemed confused as to why I was here but shook it off and turned to Damon. "You called?"

"Yeah, there's something not right in the Lockwood family I want to know what."

He nodded and turned to me "Is that why you're here?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No. Stefan brought me here after I was killed last night." I said apparently making him more confused than he already was. He looked for Stefan for help.

"It's a…long story. Let's just do one thing at a time."

"Fine, what do you need me for?"

"I want you to find someone who has access to Isobel's research so we can narrow this down." Damon said

"There is someone I contacted after she disappeared her name is Sarah."

"Good. You reach her and let her know we'll be coming."

"I think Elena might want to tag along." Stefan stated "She's been wanting to learn more on Isobel."

"Fine she can come along. I get some things gathered and we'll head out tomorrow." said Alaric

"I'll give her a call."

"What about me?" I asked earning everyone's attention.

"After we make you day walking ring we're going out to hunt."

"And we need to tell Elena." I said dreading that upcoming conversation.

"I can break the news to her if you want." Stefan offered

"No. I can do this. As much as I want to, I can't run from this." I said

Stefan nodded before saying "When the sun goes down we're go to your house and gather some of your things, you might want to hang here for so you can control your cravings."

"Yeah that reminds me. I'm hungry again." I sighed

**A/N: **I really need opinions on this chapter. I hope it wasn't rushed.

Also I need ideas on how to do continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's P.O.V

Elena had come over after Stefan called her. She was surprised to see me and started asking questions. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" "What's going on?"

"Elena…" Stefan started but I cut in.

"I need to talk to you." Drawing her attention back to me. I looked to Stefan and nodded, he took the hint and left the room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

This was going to be harder than I imagined. How do you tell your best friend you're now technically dead because of her bitchy doppelganger? "Elena, something happened…it was Katherine."

She started to panic "What happened? Did she hurt someone?"

"Elena…" I said in an attempt to calm her "I ran into her at the Grill and she somehow slipped her blood into me…then she- she turned me."

Elena's face went through many emotions. First she was shocked. Then she went from confusion and realization before she burst into tears. "Oh my God, this is my fault." she said in between sobs.

"No. Lena it's her fault. _She_ did this to me not _you_." I tried but she shook her head and continued to cry. I pulled her into a hug. "Elena, I'm okay I'm gonna get though this. I'm gonna be okay." I said trying more to convince myself instead of her.

Her crying died down. "How?"

That was the million dollar question. One that I didn't have an answer to. "I don't know." I paused and looked at her "I'm gonna need help. I'm gonna need you to be strong. Can you do that?"

She looked me in my eyes and nodded. "Yeah." she chocked out.

"Good. Stefan and I are about to head out. I need some of my things. I have to stay here before I can be around everyone." I said getting up. Stefan met me at the door, probably using vampire hearing that I couldn't grasp yet.

"Bonnie…" Stefan began almost hesitantly "I can't go with you to get your things."

"Why? I might need help? What if my cravings come back?"

He nodded quickly "I know I just meant I can't go with you I'm taking Elena back home and you'll be with…Damon."

"Damon? No."

"He can handle it. He won't be a problem I swear."

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Okay, now I'm starting to feel hurt." said a voice behind me.

"I'm sorry if I don't wanna spend time with the homicidal vampire who tried to kill me, and lover of the even crazier vamp who _did_ kill me." I snapped turning to Damon, whose smirk never left his face.

"Bonnie come on. We all have to work together if we're taking Katherine down." Stefan said

"He's right Bonnie. You two are gonna have to learn to get along with each other." Elena added

They both had a good points. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine." he turned to me "Are you ready to go or are you waiting on the sun?"

This wasn't going to be easy at all. "Let's go." I said walking toward the door with Damon behind me.

"Are we driving?" I asked as we got outside.

He scoffed "No. You're a vampire now, there are many advantages."

"Could've fooled me, I thought all the "advantages" came natural to you vamps."

"To _us_ vamps and yes they do." I shrugged impassively wondering where this conversation was going. "Run."

"What?"

"Run to your house as fast as you can." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Just do it."

I huffed and complied I took off in the direction of my house. After a few seconds my speed increased…a _lot. _Within a few seconds I was standing on my porch. Damon zoomed behind me. I could see my dad's car in the driveway. "Oh no. What do I tell my dad?" I asked _I doubt 'hi dad I'm a vampire now and I need to go stay with two other vampires for awhile to learn how to not eat people' will fly with him._

"Make up something tell him that you're staying with Elena."

I found my keys and started to unlock the door. When I opened it I took a step in, or one that was meant to go in. "What's going on?"

"You need an invite."

_Crap. _"Bonnie?" My dad called as he spotted me. "Where have you been? You didn't even call home last night."

_Sorry for being dead last night dad. _I thought angrily

"Why are you just standing there. Get in here." I sighed in relief I turned to look at Damon, only to find him gone. I shook my head and entered in my house. "So are you going to answer me."

"Yeah I was with Elena. I was planning to call but we fell asleep." Without waiting for a response I took off to my room. I gathered a few clothes and grabbed my spell book. After that I went in search of a ring to use. I heard a tap at my window. I turned to it to find Damon there. I walked over to the window and opened it. "Where did you go?" I asked

"What did you want me to stay so you could explain what were doing with an extremely attractive older man?" he asked while smirking

"And with a big ego don't forget that."

"Can I come in?"

"No. I'll be out soon."

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because my dad is still here and trust isn't exactly a quality we share."

"Right now you're more of a threat to your dad than I am." I couldn't argue with that. I was capable of so much now I couldn't take any chance.

I spotted a familiar item on my desk. I went over to it and picked it up. It was a ring that my grams had given to me last year, when everything was so normal. I slide it on and grabbed my bag. I turned back to Damon who seemed to be watching me with interest. "Meet me out front." I said before walking downstairs.

My dad spotted me. "Bonnie where are you going? You just got back."

"I'm going to Elena's for a few days."

"A few days? Why?" he asked undoubtedly getting suspicious

"I can't tell you I just need to go."

"No you're not leaving this house until you tell me what's been going on."

I turned around getting angry "I said I need to go. I'll be back in a few days. Deal with it."

"Okay." he said in a trancelike state

"Wait what?" I asked surprised he relented this easy

"You need to go. You'll be back in a few days, and I'm going to deal with it."

My eyes widen. I just used compulsion on my own father. I had to get out before I did even more damage. I left out the door to meet up with Damon.

"How did it feel?" he asked

"What?"

"Using your compulsion."

"How-"

"I heard you. You are a fast learner."

"I-I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"I'll bet." he said skeptically

"Let just go." I demanded

"Alright." He turned to me with a playful look. "Race you." He said before rushing off. After a few seconds I ran after him unconsciously accepting the challenge. I was running with determination and I actually caught up to him in front of the house.

"Damn, I was right you are a fast learner." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Guess so." I let out a chuckle before realization hit me. I was here with Damon Salvatore…laughing. Was I actually enjoying this? I haven't really felt this carefree or unlimited in while. Was there actually an upside to being a vampire?

"Lets get in. St. Stefan was probably getting worried."

I nodded and followed him. There was a lot to tackle from here on out I only had one question.

_Can I make it through this?_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favors- it really helps with the writing. **

***I was asked in a review about my feelings toward Bonnie/Jeremy - to be truthful I like how the writers write most of the couples on the show including them. But even though I'm a Delena, Stefonnie, Tonnie, Jonnie etc. fan I love Bamon the most and Stelena too.* **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed I had known as my own. The events of the last two days had washed over me and realization came to me. I was still a vampire and this is the way I would wake up everyday. I rose from bed and left the guest room of the Salvatore Boarding House. I headed toward the main room only to be met by Damon and Alaric.

"So Rick any idea on how long this is going to take?" Damon asked putting something in a bag.

"Not long we should be back soon."

"Good because being trapped in a car with two people who would like my head on a platter isn't what I call a good time."

"Well then maybe you should stop doing things that make people hate you." I cut in surprising them both with my appearance.

"Well I would but I know you love me the way I am."

"Of course." I replied sarcastically. "Where's Stefan and Elena?"

"Upstairs reenacting some Edward and Bella scene."

"Hey Elena and Stefan filled me in. How are you with…everything?" Alaric asked a little timid

"Still a little confused on some things, but I'm dealing."

"Well it's about to get even more hard." Damon stated. I looked to him for clarification. "Stefan is going to have you eating Bambi and friends."

"If that what I have to do to survive then…"

"Then you should do it the right way."

"And that way involves how many people dying?"

"None. It's simple you snatch some loser, take what you need and erase their memory."

Alaric, who was now sitting uncomfortable while Damon and I discussed dinner options, muttered something about waiting in the car. But I couldn't focus on that. Did he really think I was willing to hurt someone? "I can't do that I can't use someone like that."

"There's that judgey-ness again. Don't you ever get tired of playing that role?"

"What role?"

"The goody-two-shoes role. Keep it up Stefan will be more fun than you."

As I was about to respond I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey Bonnie you're up." Elena said walking toward me

"How are you feeling today?" Stefan asked

"Better." I said simply hoping the 'how are you?' and 'how are you feeling' questions wouldn't become an issue. "I found the spell in the grimoire for the day walking ring last night it's not difficult at all I'll make it after I feed."

"Good, then we'll go hunting after that."

"Now that's settled we better get going." Damon said to Elena, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Be safe." Elena said to me and "We'll call if we find out anything." to Stefan.

"Okay." he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

After I had finished feeding I went up to grab my ring that I had chosen. The spell had called for the ring to placed in sunlight. After stupidly trying to place the ring in the sun myself. Stefan saw my distress and helped out. "Thanks." I muttered

I started chanting as directed in the grimoire. After I was done Stefan handed me the ring and I slipped it on and looked at him questionably. "Try it out." he said simply

I closed my eyes and stuck my hand out to the sunlight shinning through. Nothing. No burning, no smoking. I was glad to get back to _some_ sense of my life. "Alright you're ready to go. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"Stefan I can't do this." I said after failing to catch yet another animal. "And I mean come on bunnies? How do you do this?" I noticed a smile on his face. "You're laughing. Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not it's just…when you were just a witch, you could pretty much drop a vampire with one look and now that you're a vampire and a witch, you're having troubles with bunnies." he said with humor all in his voice.

"Yeah…well…I'm still new at this. How long did it take you to get this whole thing down?" He stayed silent and I smiled triumphantly "What I thought." I said walking away.

"I keep hearing people, I think I got that hearing thing down now."

He nodded "Yeah, Tyler's having a party out here tonight."

"Wow. I haven't been to one of his parties in a while." I said crestfallen

"Maybe we can make an appearance. Caroline was released today and she's gonna be there with Matt."

"Really, do you really think that I should be around a crowd of people?"

"I'll be with you. And plus, its good to be around friends it'll help you hang on to your humanity."

"Okay." I said with a more determined voice "Lets finish. Here bunny-bunny."

* * *

When Stefan and I arrived on the party scene Caroline had immediately spotted us and rushed over. "Hey guys!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey glad to see you feeling better." I said hugging back

"Me too. I couldn't spend another day in that hospital. Plus, the carnival is coming up and I couldn't just leave it up to you and Elena. Where is Elena?" she asked looking around

"Something came up. But you'll see her soon." Stefan added in.

"Okay." she said before turning to me "Come on, lets get something to drink." and dragged me off. I sent a pleading look to Stefan, which he caught and started to follow.

After a while Caroline had disappeared to go 'talk' with Matt. And Stefan had told me that alcohol helps cravings, which actually roved to be true. His phone rang. "It's Elena. I'll be right back, I won't go far." I nodded as he walked off.

I relaxed and listened to the music. I almost felt normal before realizing I was anything but that. But tonight had been just what I needed to escape. After a while I started getting worried with Stefan taking so long to come back. As if reading my mind I spotted Stefan walking toward me. "Bonnie. We need to leave, now." Stefan said urgently

"What? What's going on?"

"Lets go." he said grabbing me and pulling me to go.

"Stefan. What is going on?"

"Damon was right. Mason Lockwood he's a werewolf. And according to Isobel's research…a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, which why we need to get out of here." he explained and turned around to be met with Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked suspiciously

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked back.

I didn't get a chance to react when something jumped on me. It was a wolf. It was Mason Lockwood, trying to kill me. I struggled before my eyes turned red and my veins came out. I growled and before Stefan could reach us an invisible force threw him off of me and sent him flying into a tree. I quickly stood up and Stefan rushed to my side.

"Run!" he commanded and we both rushed off toward the boardinghouse leaving a pissed off wolf and a confused Tyler.

* * *

When we arrived Stefan insisted on checking me. "Stefan I'm fine." I said "Just shaken a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll be back I'm getting hungry again." He nodded as I left

"So…you had a running with a wolf?" I turned around to be faced with Damon

"How long have you been back?" I asked surprised

"Not long."

"Where's Elena?"

He face went stoic "I took her home." I nodded "The wolf?"

"He came at me in the forest. I almost didn't escape."

He nodded impassively no doubt forming a plan in his mind. "Fine we make our move next."

"Our?" I asked

"Yeah you're with us aren't you?"

"Fine. But I meant what I said I don't want anyone to get hurt. Me being a vampire isn't going to change that." I said continuing downstairs.

Damon opened the fridge and got blood out for us both. "To a beautiful new partnership."

I sighed thinking about this.

_Had I just made a deal with the devil?_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's P.O.V.

The next day I got together with Stefan and Damon in the main room to talk about Mason.

"We already have Katherine on the loose. We don't need more enemies Damon." Stefan reasoned

"You're right we don't, which is why we need to kill him."

"I'm just saying maybe he'll be reasonable maybe we could have a truce."

"Yeah cause he seemed so reasonable when he attacked me last night." I said

"He doesn't have a choice. He can't control what happened to him."

I nodded seeing his point but Damon refused to see the point. "Who cares? He's a threat to all of us and what makes you think he'll want a truce?"

"Because we have the upper hand. He's only a wolf for three days a month."

"How about this - majority rules I vote we kill the dog before he kills us. You vote is we hold hands and sing 'Kumbaya' with him. I want to know what the vitch thinks." he said turning to me with his smirk.

I couldn't decide whose side I was on. Mason could be just as bad as any vampire on a full moon. But he couldn't control what was happening to him. "I think we should look more into him. Maybe try Stefan's truce method but if he tries anything, he's gone." I said as really and impartial statement then turned to Damon. "And if you call me a 'vitch' again Mason will be the _least_ of your problems."

"What? I thought it was funny."

I ignored him and looked at my phone and looked up at Stefan. "Elena and Caroline are expecting us to help set up for the carnival." I said getting up.

"Okay. Damon do you think you could lay low and not go make things worse for us with Mason?" Stefan asked

"You have nothing to worry about majority rules right?"

"That's a no." I muttered while leaving out the door.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Elena asked while we set up a booth.

"Actually better than I thought alcohol and food keeps the cravings down. And Elena you don't have to check up on me every minute." I said

"I wasn't. I didn't mean being a vampire. I meant you've been living with Damon for a few days and no fires have been set."

I laughed and shook my head "No. We kinda have a truce going on until we take out Katherine and deal with Mason."

"I still can't believe that Mason is a werewolf and even worse that Tyler could be one too. I mean we grew up around him."

"Me neither."

"So what are you guys going to do about him?"

"Stefan suggested a truce." I said unsurely

"But?"

"…but…Damon made a good point I mean he's basically a killer maybe we should kill him, I mean he was wild at Tyler's party. If it wasn't for my powers I don't think I would be here now."

She nodded and hugged me. "Bennett you have to be careful I couldn't deal with all the craziness without you." I nodded and after a while we broke apart we went back to work. Later, Elena was called away to help Caroline do something involving the DJ. I was stuck moving heavy equipment or what was supposed to be heavy if I were still a human.

"Need help?" A voice came behind me

"Uh-no thanks I got it."

"I insist, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be moving these alone." I smiled and thanked him. "You must be pretty strong to move these I know other girls who would worried about breaking their nails."

I laughed "Well. I work out." I lied

He chuckled "I'm Carter." he said extending his hand

"Bonnie." I said taking his hand

"Well Bonnie see you around."

"Yeah." I said watching him walk away.

* * *

The night became uneventful and I was glad for it. I hung out with Elena and Caroline and tried to get as much as my old life back as possible. Eventually they both ditched me to go hang out with Stefan and Matt. I started to walk around to see all that was going on.

"Bonnie!" I spun around to be face with the guy from earlier.

"Carter. Hey."

"I was hoping to run into you again."

"Me too."

"You wanna go somewhere and talk?"

My first thought was to decline his offer but the look on his face made me say "Sure. Let's go." he took my hand and led me not to far from the carnival.

"I have a confession to make." He stated

"About what?"

"I known who you were for a while."

"Really?"

"Really." he leaned in closer "From the moment I first saw you I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Bonnie Bennett."

I smiled him and said something very un-Bonnie like "Why don't you see for yourself."

He smiled and started to lean forward. After a few moments his lips made contact with mine. After a few minutes the kiss turned heavy. "Ow." he said breaking the kiss

"What is it?"

"My lip." Then I noticed it. His blood. I must have bit him. I struggled to maintain control as my fangs started stabbing through. "Your face." he whispered in fear before the bloodlust took over me and I tore into his neck while he screamed in agony.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I killed him. I just killed someone. I was a monster.

"Bonnie?" I turned around to be face with Stefan, Damon and Elena.

"Wha-What happened?" whispered Elena as she spotted Carter's body.

Damon took a cautious step toward me. "Bonnie. We need to get you out of here."

I took a huge step back and I realized I was now covered in blood. . "No. I-I killed him."

Stefan came forward "It was an accident. You didn't mean it."

I felt tears coming "It doesn't matter he's still dead." I said before breaking down.

"We need to get her out of here before someone else comes along." said Stefan

"I'll take her. You two find something to do with the body." Damon said before coming over to me and pulling me away and into a restroom. I didn't respond. "Hey. Look at me." he said but I only ignored him. "Look." he commanded in a more firm voice. I complied and looked up to meet his eyes. I knew there was nothing he could say to make things better. "What happened was not your fault. You couldn't control it."

I shook my head. "I can't do this."

"You got to. You can't let Katherine win." That got my attention, but I was still reluctant.

"I killed someone. You have no idea how I'm feeling."

"You're right I don't. I killed lots of people and felt no remorse. That's the difference between us." he paused "But if you gonna give up now, then you're not as strong as I thought you were."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Damon actually sounded sincere, this was truly a first. "I don't know if I can." I whispered

"You have to try."

I could feel my face change again and I got frustrated "What if this happens again and I can't control it?"

He sighed "Try this. Take a deep breath in." I complied "Now breathe out. Good. Keep doing that just clear your head." I felt my face change back to normal. "We have to get you cleaned up." I nodded.

When we left I faced Elena and Stefan, I noticed that the body was gone. "Wh-What did you guys do with…"

Stefan looked at me cautiously "We buried it."

I could feel the tears come back but I held them back.

Elena stepped forward "Bonnie…we need to get you home."

I only nodded and allowed her to drag me away. When we had arrived at the boarding house, Elena had offered to stay the night with me but I declined her offer. I needed to be alone. I went up to the guest room and walked over to the mirror. I stared at my reflection for awhile, my thoughts going over everything that happened today. As many emotions went through me, my eyes turned red and veins started to show. Remembering Damon's words I took a deep breath repeatedly until they changed back.

_I can do this. I'm strong enough. _I told myself over and over that night.

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favored/alerted my story. You guys keep me inspired and don't hesitate to suggest something or give me an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since the incident with Carter. Although I was feeling better the guilt never faded. Damon and I had continued plotting against Katherine. We all had attended the Mystic Falls gathering in the woods.

"Uggh. Why are there so many parties in Mystic Falls?" I whined as I walked in with Stefan and Damon. I could see Elena watching us from a distance. She and Stefan were fake fighting to avoid the wrath of Katherine. I waved to her and she gave me a small smile before turning to talk to Caroline.

"Mason's here." Stefan stated pointing his head in the direction of Mason.

"What if he tries something?" I asked

"Are you kidding? I don't think even he's that stupid."

"Well if someone tired to kill me with a silver knife I'd be pissed." I said

Stefan nodded, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that life would be a little bit easier with a threat like Mason gone."

"But he wasn't a threat to us until you made him one."

"You don't know that."

"All we can do is try to make peace with him." I said

"But I don't want peace."

"Then consider it opposite day." Stefan said before walking off.

"Like hell." Damon muttered

"I'm going to talk to Elena. Try not to stab anyone."

"No promises." he said after me.

I approached Elena. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How you holding up?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Bonnie, I just want this all to be over."

"It will be. Stefan just wants you to get out of this alive. He's protecting you."

"That's just it."

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing."

"Look Elena, we all have faced a lot this year. But I promise you all this will end soon."

She gave me a small smile. "Really?"

"You can trust me. I'm a psychic…and a witch and a vampire."

She nodded, "I believe you." she said laughing, I joined in after a while.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

I walked up to find Mason at a lemonade table. "Hello Mason. Working hard?"

"Doing my part."

"I heard you talk to Stefan." I said letting the annoyance of my brother and the witch making peace treaties evident.

He nodded. "Nice guy."

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me."

"Nice is overrated."

"That's what I think." I said slapping his shoulder in our fake bonding.

"You have a good day Damon."

I nodded. Before Stefan came up to me. "Please tell me that was you two bonding."

I changed the subject to his 'fighting' with Elena. "You know you two can at least make it look real. If you can fool Bonnie and I you won't fool Katherine."

"You've talked to Bonnie about this?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard? We're like BFFs." I said sarcastically. Truth was I was actually glad I had an ally in Bonnie. Makes it easier to take down guys like Mason.

"Damon just drop it."

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine." I turned around to a young girl.

"Would you like some lemonade?" she asked holding out a cup

I took it and smiled at her. "Thank you sweetie."

I took a sip when a burning sensation in my mouth made me spit it out. Stefan came to my side as I chocked. "What wrong with you?"

"Vervain." I chocked out.

That was the last straw to saw I was pissed was the new understatement of the year. Stefan and I went to go find the mutt and put him down.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was talking with Elena when I saw the Liz talking with two police. Elena noticed my attention on them. "What is it." I ignored her question as I got up. I had a really bad feeling. I went to an isolated area to hear better. "Bonnie what are we doing here?"

"I need to listen." I closed my eyes. I heard Damon and Stefan talking to Mason. They were about to attack when gunshots went off. "Oh God." I said

"What?"

"It's Stefan and Damon." I said before taking off.

Elena and I were rushing in the direction of the shots when I caught a whiff of blood. "What is it?" she asked

"Blood. They were here."

She got a scared expression on her face as I wiped the blood on my finger. Then a voice came from in front of us. "What are you two doing out here?"

Elena looked at him and asked, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Yeah Elena I seen him. I seen Damon too." He said stepping closer.

"Well, where are they?" she asked

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said eying me. I glared at him. "Does the Sheriff know what you are? I can tell her."

I was about to rush toward him before he grabbed Elena by the neck. "Don't be stupid. Necks snap easy around here."

"Let her go." He tighten his grip on Elena as I stepped forward. "Now." I said with an edge to my voice.

"You really think you can take me?"

"As a matter of fact." I said before concentrating on him. He doubled over in pain and fell to his knees, letting go of Elena. I then rushed over to him and kicked him hard against a tree. "I know I can." I turned to Elena. "Let's go."

We were faced with stairs to the Lockwood private property. "Elena, stay out here."

Her eyes widened. "What? No. I'm going in." she said firmly

I sighed and started down the stairs. Damon was awake and Liz was talking to him. And Stefan was still unconscious. They noticed me come in. Liz looked confused. "Bonnie? Elena? Get out of here now."

"No." Elena said "You can't kill them."

One of the cops closed the gate to trap us in. Their guns were raised at us. I couldn't risk anything. I through my hands up and both cops flew against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Liz turned to me ready to shoot. "What are you?"

"You don't wanna know." I said before running over to her to take her gun. She was frozen as she looked at me with realization. I turned to Elena, who was checking on Stefan and Damon. "How are they?"

"Not good." she replied mostly referring to Stefan who was still out. I turned to Liz and muttered a Latin spell. She fell to the floor unconscious. I walked over to Damon. "Are you okay?"

"Besides having wooden bullets in me. Peachy. I need blood"

"Blood?"

"Yes. I need to heal." He said making his way over to one of the cops. "Don't get judgy. They started it." He said once he noticed my intense expression.

"Just hurry." I made my way over to Elena and Stefan. Stefan was beginning to look better as he woke.

After awhile, Damon was back to his strength, but Stefan still looked a little weak. I remembered how wild Stefan was when he got addicted to human blood, but I wanted him to get better. Despite Damon attempts, Stefan didn't drink. "What do we do about her?" I asked looking at Liz.

"I'll handle her." Damon said

"No. You're not killing her."

"I didn't say kill. We can wait to the vervain passes out of her system then compel her."

"Or…" I started, remembering a memory altering spell. "I can use a spell to fix this."

"Do you know one?" Elena asked

"Yeah. We'll take her to the boarding house. I can do it there." Everyone nodded.

* * *

The spell went over okay. Liz was back home to Caroline, with no memory of anything that happened. Elena and Stefan had a real fight over him drinking human blood. And I was thinking about how we now have two powerful enemies instead of one. My thoughts were interrupted as Damon came into the room to get a drink. "Want anything?" I shook my head. He sat down next to me. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

I smirked and turned to him. "Again."

"Yeah again."

"I thought you would've killed Liz, like those cops. Why didn't you?"

He was silent for a moment. "She's my friend."

I nodded. "About Mason…you were right we should have dealt with him before."

He shrugged. "No worries. He's dead the next time I see him."

I nodded in agreement. It was time for a new plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Why am I here again?" I asked as Elena dragged me to the mask table.

"We're setting up for the masquerade."

"But why? We're not even going."

Elena shrugged. "Jenna asked. You know she would never take no for an answer."

I sighed. "We already got enough to worry about with Mason after us."

She held up a mask. "Well…sorting can distract you."

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically

"Hey guys." said a preppy voice behind us.

"Hey Care." I said as Caroline walked up to us.

"Have you guys picked out dresses for the ball yet?"

Elena and I exchanged looks before awkwardly looking back to Caroline. "Umm…Caroline?" Elena started

"What's going on? Why are you two looking like that?"

I stepped in to attempt to help Elena. "We sort of aren't going."

Caroline's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"It's just been a lot of things going on lately and we'd just rather sit it out." Elena finished

"What things?"

"Well…for one things aren't going well between Stefan and I."

"And we just decided to stay home and chill." I added

"This is crazy. We said we would all go together not two weeks ago."

"We're sorry."

She sighed clearly annoyed. "Whatever. I have to go find Matt." she said before walking off.

"I hate lying to her." I said once she was out of earshot.

"Me too. But the less she knows the safer she is."

My phone rang and I had got a text from Stefan. _Mason's here. _I sighed and put my phone away. "What is it?" Elena asked

"Nothing. I'll be back." She nodded before I turned and walked off. I found Stefan having a conversation with Mason. The conversation was ending as I neared. Mason bumped into me sending me a flash of a vision.

Mason smirked, "You might wanna watch where you're going. You could get hurt." I understood his threat but I was still struck silent from my vision.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked

I turned to him. "When he bumped into me…I saw something."

"You mean like a vision?"

"Sort of. I don't know. I-I saw him with Elena. She was kissing him."

He gave me a confused look. "Elena? No she wouldn't do that…" Then a look of realization crossed his face. "You saw Katherine."

"Katherine? You think…they're working together."

"I have to find Damon."

"I'll come with you." I followed him in pursuit of his brother.

"Katherine and Mason are working together?" Damon asked

"It makes sense. They arrived in town about the same time."

"Great. What now?" I asked

"The moonstone. We have to get it before they do." Stefan answered

"So how do we get it?" I asked

Damon smirked. "We'll let Jeremy get it."

"Why are you involving him?" Stefan said

"I didn't. He involved himself."

We walked around, I spotted Jeremy talking to a girl. "Jeremy, we need you."

"What?"

Damon cut in. "You're trying to get a life purpose here it is. Go get the moonstone from your buddy and give it to us."

Jeremy stared down Damon. "I already asked him he gave it to his uncle."

"Damn it." Damon muttered

We walked away. "Mason could've already gave it to her already. I mean from my vision it looks like they're pretty comfortable." I said

"We just need a new plan." Stefan said

"And we've got it." Damon said looking in the direction of Mason. He then turned to me. "Your little witchy thing you do. Would it work on him?"

I nodded. "Took him down before."

"Good. Let's move."

"Can you move your truck I'm blocked in." Mason was saying before he spotted me. I concentrated hard causing Mason to drop to his knees in pain before Damon stepped into view and kneed him unconscious. Damon rushed to the truck and opened the door for me. I climbed in and waited for them to put Mason in. Few moments later, Damon and I were heading in the direction of the boarding house. Once we arrived Damon grabbed Mason, while I grabbed his bag.

Damon put him down on a chair before going over to a sheet on the carpet. "Grab that corner."

"Wh-Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't wanna stain the carpet."

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Come on. You were just getting fun to be around. Don't get judgy again."

"He's not gonna be out much longer." I said as I walked over to Mason and put my hands to his head.

"Whoa. Looks like this guy is used to being tied up." Damon said as he pulled out chains from Mason's bag. "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for the moonstone. I'm trying to find it." I said concentrating more.

"Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it Katherine. Find out where she is. And…find out what their gonna do with it when they get it."

Suddenly I got a flash. "Somewhere small…dark…there's water."

"Like a sewer?"

"No. Like a…well? That can't be right…yeah a well."

"Why would it be in a well?"

I turned to look at him. "I don't know. I can't ask questions I only get what I get."

Suddenly Mason grabbed my arm. Before I had a chance to react Damon pried his hand off me. "Thanks." I muttered to him and he nodded. "I'm going to look for the moonstone." I announced before leaving.

"Hey judgy." Damon called after me. I turned to him. "Thank you." I nodded before continuing. I took out my phone and started to text Stefan. _I'm on my way. Look in the well in the Lockwood property. _

When I was halfway there I heard a scream. Elena. I rushed in the direction of her screaming. She looked surprised when she saw me. "What is it?"

"Stefan's down there." I looked down there and as if reading my thoughts Elena said, "No you can't go down there it's filled with vervain."

"The chain."

"Wha-?"

"The chain you'll be able to get down there, I can pull you up." She nodded and set herself up to go down. I carefully lowered her down in the well. And waited for her to attach Stefan. When she did, I got him to safety. He looked really bad. "Come on Elena." I yelled down.

"I will. I need to get the moonstone." she yelled back. "I found it." After a while, she screamed.

"Elena what happened?" The only response I got was another scream.

"I got it pull me up." She said. I pulled her up, when she got to the top she went straight to Stefan. She cut herself and put her wrist to Stefan's mouth. I was shocked at the action but even more shocked that my urge didn't take over. After a while Stefan began to heal and was back on his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. Thank you." he said to both of us. He noticed the box in Elena's hands. "Is that the moonstone?"

"Let's find out." She replied before opening the box and taking out an oval shaped stone.

"Least we have it now." I said

After we dropped off Elena, she invited me to stay with her, to which I accepted. "I'll be right back." I nodded joining Jenna and Alaric in the kitchen.

"Hi Bonnie. How have you been?" Jenna asked

"I'm fine."

Elena returned I saw her wrist was wrapped up now.

"Can you two set the table?" We nodded

As we were setting the table. The phone rang. Jenna answer and gave it to Elena. "Hello?" I saw her face change to fear so I listened in. Katherine was on the other line.

"So…when I suggested the world would be a better place if she was just…" We turned to Jenna, who was about to stab herself.

"Jenna No!" I tried to rush over to her but she had already stabbed herself.

Elena, Alaric and I surrounded her. I bit into my wrist hoping this would work. I put my wrist into her mouth. Luckily her wound started to heal. I let out a sigh of relief along with Alaric and Elena.

"Alaric take her upstairs. She needs rest." He nodded before picking her up and heading upstairs.

"She could have killed her." Elena said close to tears.

"I know." I said. "We'll stop her."

"I have to go. Will you stay with Jenna?"

"Why where are you going?"

"Please Bonnie?"

I nodded unsure of what to do or say. She left out the house, I could hear her crying before and after she got in the car. My cell starting ringing. I sighed exhausted and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Bonnie."

"Katherine. Haven't you done enough tonight."

"I say I haven't done enough. Yet."

"You know the minute we're face to face, I'm gonna kill you myself."

"Becoming a vampire has someone confident." She paused. "I know you've been hanging with the Salvatores. So, I want you to give them a message. Tell them I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tomorrow at the Masquerade ball."

"No." I said

"Oh well, I guess I'll just amuse myself with killing people in this town. By the way Bonnie, how's your dad?" I froze, unable to talk. "I thought so. You give them the message I get the moonstone. No harm. No foul. Bye Bonnie." She said before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie's P.O.V

The next day I had found out Elena left to break up with Stefan. Damon had not only killed Mason, but had called Katherine and taunted her. I told Damon and Stefan about Katherine's plan for the Masquerade Ball.

"Great so what are we gonna do now?" I asked

"We go to the ball tonight…and I'm gonna kill her."

Stefan shook his head. "You're not gonna kill her."

Damon and I looked to Stefan. "Don't give me that goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated

"Oh really." Damon said stepping closer to Stefan

"Cause I am."

They both smiled at each other. "Not if I get to her first." I cut in. They both looked at me and I smirked and said, "Let's get to work."

Jeremy and Alaric joined us later to help hatch up a plan. Alaric brought his weapons stash to help teach Jeremy to kill a vampire. "You asked how to kill a vampire. That's how I would do it."

I smirked. "Not me. Fire's my preferred method."

"Yeah but not all of us have that witchy juju advantage." Damon said

"Okay so this is how it's gonna go down." Stefan started. "Bonnie, you are going to put up a spell to keep her in." I nodded. "Jeremy, you're the one that has to lure her in." Jeremy nodded. "Alaric, you're staying with Jenna and Elena. You can't let Elena leave." Alaric nodded. "And Damon and I will be waiting to take out Katherine."

"Should I be there too?" I asked

"No we're gonna need you downstairs making sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, but you might need my help."

"We'll be fine." Stefan said

"Okay. So tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

The ball was going to start in one hour. I had to make sure I had all the necessary spells down. After that I had started to get ready. In the middle of doing my hair, I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and I was met with Damon. He took in my appearance. "You're still getting ready?"

"Yes, I might be dead but I'm still a girl."

He sighed. "Here's your mask." He held out the mask to me and I took it.

"Thanks, I'll be ready soon." I said before closing the door, and focusing back on my hair.

* * *

When arrived at the ball many people crowded the Lockwood property. We then split up. Jeremy found me, as we waited Jeremy started to speak.

"What's it like to be a vampire witch?"

"Not as fun as you may think." I replied

"But you got to be _really_ powerful. I mean Bennett witches are already powerful."

I looked at him shocked. "How do you know all of this?"

"The Gilbert journals." I nodded, turning away. "Do you want to dance?"

"No…I mean no thanks."

Before he could ask something else my phone beeped. _Your turn. _I stood up and walked to a secluded room with Jeremy in tow. I started setting up the spell. "So if this spell is meant to trap vampires, how are you getting out?"

"Like you said, being a vampire witch has it's perks I'm hoping this is one of them."

He nodded as I started chanting. The room started to glow after I was done. Jeremy and I looked at each other. I looked toward the entrance and walked to it. I took a step outside. I was able to get out, I let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay I'm going to find Stefan and Damon." I said before walking out. I stopped feeling a sense of familiarly. I suddenly turned, but no one I saw I knew. I walked over to this woman, where the feeling only got stronger. "Excuse me. Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm a plus one. I know no one." She said politely before walking away.

I shook off the feeling and went off in search of Stefan and Damon. I found them looking tense. "I got the room set up. Did something happen?" I asked looking to each of them.

"Katherine…" Stefan started

"What did she do?"

"She killed Aimee Bradley."

"What? Why?"

"Sending a message."

"This ends now. You two get to the room, and don't hesitate to stake her." They nodded and headed toward the room.

I walked around still trying to get that feeling out of my head. When somebody called me. "Bonnie?"

I spun around to be met with Caroline. "Caroline hi."

"I thought you and Elena weren't coming and you're both here."

"Elena's not -" She must have seen Katherine. "We changed our minds."

She smiled. "I'm glad everyone changed their minds about tonight. Even Matt came tonight and you know that's just not his scene. Still it is a little suspicious."

"He's here to make you happy Care."

"I don't know. He just said he had something to do."

"What?"

"He said he couldn't talk about it. Should I be worried?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "No. Just enjoy tonight."

She nodded happily. "You know I will. See you soon." I nodded

Jeremy came up to me again. "She's upstairs looking for you and the moonstone."

I nodded. "Good."

As we continued to walk something grabbed Jeremy. I turned around ready to attack when I was met with a familiar person. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're trying to kill Katherine." Jeremy answered proudly

"What?"

"Elena after all she's done, she has to go." I said

"How could you not tell me?"

Before either of us could reply, Elena screamed. We were both at her side. "Oh God." I said watching blood appear on her back. She screamed again as another puncture came on her arm. "Katherine. They're connected, you have to tell them to stop." I said to Jeremy. He rushed off in the direction of the room.

Elena look horrible. "Bonnie it hurts."

"I know. I can't break the bond but I can make the pain go away." She nodded. I started chanting until Jeremy came back. "Stay with her." I said before leaving and going into the Lockwood house. I followed the lingering feeling I was having until I was met with the same women from before.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes. Break the bond."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're a witch. Now break the bond."

"Give Katherine the moonstone."

"How can you work with her? Don't you know what she's done?"

"Look I have no choice. The bitch saved my life." She said trying to side-step me. I grabbed her arm and she pulled back. "You have the moonstone." I dropped her wrist. She touched me again and gasped, the lights in the room started to flicker. "Feel that? You can trust me."

I knew when she touched me, I knew she was right I couldn't explain it but I could, I handed over the moonstone. She thanked me and walked off. I worked my way back to Elena, when I heard Caroline yelling something. I worked my way toward her voice. She along with Sarah had been watching Matt and Tyler fight. I walked over to them and separated them. As I held Matt back, he wouldn't stop going for Tyler. "Stop Matt" I yelled.

"I can't." he replied.

I had no choice but to elbow Matt in the face, knocking him out. "Sorry." I muttered knowing he wouldn't hear me. Caroline came over to us. She gasped as she saw me. "Your face." she said. I hadn't realize that my face had changed. It quickly changed back.

"Care…"

"Matt failed…If Matt fails I can't." Sarah had said before stabbing Tyler. He had pushed her into the desk. I heard a crack before she fell to the ground. Caroline screamed and turned away. Tyler went over to her and started to freak out. "Sarah wake up. No. This can't be happening." He repeated I walked over to Sarah and tested her pulse, it wasn't there.

I stepped toward him. "Tyler." I said cautiously. "What's happening?" He looked up and his eyes had changed. "Oh no." I backed away.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked. I could tell she was scared out of her mind. I looked around helplessly trying to fix this.

* * *

Third P.O.V

As Katherine walked over to Stefan, Lucy entered the room with the moonstone. "Katherine. The spell in this room has been broken. You free to leave."

Katherine walked toward Lucy. "Thank God."

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it."

Damon interrupted. "I wouldn't do that."

Lucy only ignored him giving Katherine the moonstone. After the moonstone was placed in her hand, she started to choke, and she fell to the ground.

Lucy looked down on her. "You should have told me there was another witch involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine. And I saw what you did to her."

"Wait Elena…"

"She's fine. She'll heal quickly."

Katherine fell unconscious. Lucy looked to the Salvatore brothers. "I apologize for my involvement." She said before walking out.

Damon and Stefan looked to each other than to Katherine. "What now?" Stefan started "Kill her?"

Damon shook his head. "No. Something worse."

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"We were all talking and Sarah was dancing around drunk and she just…tripped…then she wasn't breathing." Caroline whispered

Mrs. Lockwood nodded. "Your mom's on her way and we'll call Sarah's parents. It was a terrible tragic accident."

I looked over at Tyler, whose eyes were trained on me. I tried to avoid his gaze. He then turned to Mrs. Lockwood. "Mom, sheriffs here." She walked out the room. Tyler turned to me again. "Why are you covering for me? I did this. I killed her."

"Why are we lying? When is anyone gonna tell me what is going on?"

"Care… I swear I will explain later could you both just go along with this?" They both remained silent. I sighed. "I'll be back just…sit tight."

I walked up stairs to the room, facing Damon and Stefan with Katherine on the floor.

"She doesn't look dead. Does anyone wanna tell me why?"

"We've got a better plan." Damon started. "We're putting her where she should've been for the last 145 years."

I nodded understandingly. "The tomb." I stated

"The tomb."

"If I'm gonna trap her then we have to hurry."

After I put up the spell I rushed back to the Lockwood house. I went to the mayor's office where only Tyler was left. "Where's Caroline?" I said while looking around the room.

"Her mom took her home."

I sighed. "Great."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why did you cover for me?"

"Because…I know you didn't need that on your plate now."

"No. You can't possibly understand what this means."

"Actually...I can. Have you checked your wound?"

He looked down confused before opening his shirt. The wound was completely healed. He looked back to me. "How did you…"

I stared at him before explaining as much as I could without giving too much away. He didn't ask many questions, which I was thankful for. It wasn't long before Mrs. Lockwood came and told me that I should be getting home to rest from the long day I had.

But she had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. I will try to update soon and I know this chapter was a little complicated so ask away if you have any question.


End file.
